This invention relates to continuous business form assemblies, and more particularly, to such assemblies forming envelopes with removable insert sheets.
Substantial demand has existed in the past for continuous business form assemblies which provide envelopes with removable insert sheets. This demand has been primarily directed to a form construction which provides top opening envelopes or mailers with inserts which are as near conventional, personal envelopes as economically possible. A notable attempt to satisfy this demand has been the mailer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,759.